


Tertia Umbra Samoni

by MandoDiao



Series: Цикл "Вознесение" [1]
Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Creepy week, Gen, Mystical story
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:10:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandoDiao/pseuds/MandoDiao
Summary: Первая история из цикла "Вознесение". Уиллу Грэму, подростку, предстоит провести в заброшенном доме ночь, полную странных разговоров и событий.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на крипи-неделю. Автор не знаток латинского, если есть ошибки, с радостью жду комментариев. Название дословно переводится как "Третья ночь Самайна", далее игра слов Umbra переводится как "ночь" и "дух". Визуал принадлежит 1234-fires-in-your-eyes, за что ей отдельное спасибо

Поместье Вергеров пустовало уже целый год. После скандального побега наследницы состояния Марго Вергер с семейным психиатром никто не позарился на проклятую землю: стены постепенно разрушались, бродячие собаки нашли себе убежище в хлеву, огромные двери в амбар покачивались, постанывая в гнетущей, безжизненной тишине.

С кровью пришло богатство к Вергерам и с кровью покинуло родовое гнездо. Свиней продали в мясокомбинат в Ричмонде, слуг и охрану разогнали, вещи увезли в неизвестном направлении четыре фуры. Большой замок и цепь на воротах - вот и все, что осталось охранять это место от незваных гостей. А гости были. Полиция часто приезжала по вызову, что кто-то снова забрался в дом, и огни мелькают в разбитых окнах. 

Странный и загадочный замок, казалось, даже оставшись без жильцов, не давал себя в обиду. Поговаривали, что ночью по окрестностям разносится жуткий вой, а однажды двое пьянчуг забрались в винный погреб. Офицеры нашли их месяц спустя, точнее то, что от них осталось: беспорядочные царапины на нижней стороне крышки, разбитые бутылки и погром, а также оторванную руку одного и огромное пятно крови от второго. 

Еще один случай из газет - молодой парень упал на острую крышу прямо на глазах друзей. Была зима, забравшиеся без спросу в центральную башню молодые люди хотели разжечь костер, но спички тухли, стоило зажечься крохотному огоньку, а зажигалки вышли из строя. Когда Майкл Олмстед попытался закрыть ставни, обвиняя в неудачах сквозняк, что-то вытолкнуло его прямо на острые копья, торчащие для отпугивания птиц. Конечно, “таинственная сила” упоминалась журналистами только по утверждению друзей Майкла, полицейские же записали происшествие, как несчастный случай. 

Замок и раньше имел мрачную репутацию - Мейсона, главу семьи Вергеров, местные подозревали в краже детей. Те родители, которые не успокоились, обращаясь раз за разом к подкупленным полицейским, тоже пропадали, и никто ничего не мог доказать. Произвол продолжался до той страшной ночи, когда случилась буря, а на следующее утро оказалось, что сестра Мейсона сбежала.

Местные слухи поговаривали, что самого Мейсона нашли в спальне, в пижаме и под одеялом. Глаза его были выпучены от страха, губы - синие, искусанные, пальцы сжимали ткань, будто он пытался от кого-то защититься и не мог. 

Прошло всего два дня после Хеллоуина, и к замку снова пожаловали незваные гости. Стоило стемнеть, как несколько фигур приблизились к каменному забору с восточной стороны. Они шушукались, нервно хихикали, одна из них выбрала место в кладке, где под влиянием времени, влаги и ветра половина стены обрушилась, и перелезла через забор.

\- Уилл, ты там как? - спросил испуганный девичий голос. 

Ответом ей была тишина, а затем фигура, нарушившая границу частной территории, взяла рюкзак с земли.

\- Нормально. 

\- Ты точно уверен?

\- Ой, да не ссы, Эби. Ты тоже боишься баек про заколдованный замок? - вмешался чей-то мальчишеский, сломанный баритон.

\- Нахер это вон туда, Тони, чтоб ты знал. Ваша затея с посвящением полная глупость.

\- Да тебя-то кто звал? Сидела бы дома с книжками и любимым папочкой, нет, бля, прибилась, как пиявка. Бедный Уилл, бедный Уилл, втюрилась что ли?

\- Заткнитесь, а то еще кто-нибудь нас услышит и полицию вызовет. 

Уилл не спешил отойти от ребят, в сумеречных тенях старался не прислушиваться слишком сильно к шороху кустов и деревьев и не присматриваться к движущейся лесной темноте. Мало ли, что там бродит.

\- Как и договаривались, Грэм. Всю ночь до восьми утра. Ждем на этом же месте. Попытаешься обмануть – крышка и тебе, и твоему велику, понял? 

\- Да-да, я помню, - махнул рукой Уилл, даже не обернувшись и забыв, что одноклассники его не видели. 

\- Удачи, Уилл, - напоследок сказала Эбигейл, и звук ее шагов и других ребят по сухой листве, сначала громкий, все больше стихал, пока не слился с шумом листвы и гуляющим ветром.

Удостоверившись, что остался совсем один, и достав фонарик из рюкзака, Уилл отправился к замку. Закатное солнце скрылось за горизонтом, оставив пылающий сиреневый след, птицы чирикали где-то в вышине, скрытые густой листвой. 

Деревья поредели, открыв неухоженный сад и разросшиеся кусты топиара - в их некогда четких линиях угадывались свиные и человеческие фигуры. Уилл хмуро покосился и прошел мимо, прямой дорогой к замку. Тот был гораздо приятнее на вид, чем растительные статуи, напоминающие всем прохожим, как заработали хозяева себе на хлеб с маслом - а именно на забое свиней и экспорте мяса.

Даже от края лесополосы до замка было идти еще добрую милю по жухлой, осенней траве в обход гигантского фонтана, осушенного за ненадобностью. Здание не было особенно старым, построено от силы лет сто назад, и только огромные амбары, прячущиеся глубже в лесу, чтобы не портить красочный вид поместья, были относительно новыми. 

Ферма Мускрат, как ее прозвали местные. Ферма мускусных крыс. Те тоже жили семьями, не терпели посторонних, а в голодное время и вовсе не гнушались каннибализмом. О поместье ходило едва ли не больше баек, чем о пряничном домике. Судя по всему, Вергеры никогда не пользовались популярностью, по крайней мере, Уиллу так показалось, когда он спрашивал одноклассников, что за место его ждет.

За прошедшие годы он переезжал двадцать три раза и двадцать три раза начинал все сначала: знакомство с другими детьми, учителями, новая программа, новые враги и неприятности. Над новенькими часто издевались, он уже привык иметь дело с группой ребят, которые считали себя самыми крутыми, вынуждая “лохов” выполнить парочку заданий: забраться в раздевалку девочек на физкультуре и сделать фотографию, украсть у директора журнал с оценками, выбить деньги у малышей младшей школы. Уилл посылал таких короткой дорогой, а затем расплачивался за гордость, например тем, что его избивали или его рюкзак оказывался выброшенным из окна третьего этажа. Случайно. Его отец смотрел на такие выходки сквозь пальцы, считая, что его сын обязан уметь постоять за себя, а потому через что Уилл только не прошел. Ночь в заброшенном доме на Хеллоуин - на фоне остальных посвящений - сущая ерунда.

Когда он приблизился к центральному входу с огромными деревянными дверьми, стало очевидно, что дом действительно заброшен и медленно приходит в упадок. Нетерпеливые лозы обвили барельефы окон и статуи горгулий, захватывая себе все пространство стен, их стебли выбивали гранитную крошку, просачивались между плитами и выламывали куски из кладки. В декоративных отверстиях над готическими окнами птицы свили гнезда, торчали ветки и сухие листья, раздавался клекот и деловое шуршание.

Тусклые грязные окна, потрескавшееся дерево, распухшее от осенней влаги и постоянных дождей. Уилл навалился плечом, и одна из створок неохотно и с натужным скрипом поддалась внутрь ровно настолько, чтобы пропустить его худощавую фигуру. Как только он протиснулся, дверь будто на тугих пружинах захлопнулась обратно, подняв ворох пыли с каменного пола. 

В холле царила полная темнота. Нечаянно вдохнув, Уилл закашлялся, и слезы выступили из глаз. Только проморгавшись и посветив фонариком вокруг, он разглядел внушительную лестницу и несколько широких колонн, которые поддерживали высокие своды потолка. Дорожка на ступенях запылилась, став больше серой, чем красной. Цветы в больших вазонах и кадках завяли, а от некоторых и вовсе остались одни черенки.

\- Ну хоть дохлых крыс нету, - Уилл закрыл рукавом рот и нос. 

Уж он-то понимал в заброшенных домах, после стольких переездов. Однажды они даже снимали трейлер в лесу. Он вспомнил Вирджинию, и как выгребал из подвала целое семейство дохлых грызунов в их новом жилище. Уилл привык быть один и часто говорил вслух. Некоторых это пугало, потому в школе он носил, как второе имя, кличку “псих”. 

Ему нужно найти место, где он может раскинуть спальный мешок - желательно где-нибудь возле камина, чтобы не замерзнуть на холодном полу. Может он даже сумеет почитать перед сном, если хватит растопки, которую он предусмотрительно захватил из дома. 

Шаги под подошвой кроссовок выходили глухими, а иногда почти беззвучными, поэтому пока он шел, ему все время казалось, что где-то неподалеку он слышит чужое дыхание как от спящего: чуть громче вдох, чуть тише выдох, затихающий на несколько секунд. Уилл останавливался, думая, что ему кажется, однако даже в полной тишине звук все еще был различим. Как странно. 

Он обошел столовую, несколько просторных залов, которые, видимо, использовались для приемов - не осталось ничего, кроме голых полов, стен и лепнины на потолках. Ни люстр, ни занавесок, ни мебели. Вернувшись к главной лестнице, он думал было подняться, но увидел слой пыли на перилах и ковре. Стоит ему сделать хоть шаг, как его следы останутся здесь надолго. Если его будут искать, следы выдадут его с головой. Уилл отошел от лестницы и двинулся в другое крыло. 

Здесь его ожидало кое-что поинтереснее. Эта часть замка была ощутимо старше, потолок в одной из просторных комнат разукрасили на манер капеллы, и Уилл заподозрил, что в крыле скорее всего когда-то располагалась церковь. Довольно просвещенная, с изображением пухлых херувимов и лучей света, льющихося из центра высокого потолка. Уилл видел такие только в книжках о достопримечательностях Франции.

Дальше - лучше. Он нашел кухню. 

На самом деле их было две: одна - большая, с трубами и вытяжками на потолке и другая - маленькая, для слуг, которую использовали для хранения рухляди. Уиллу она сразу понравилась. В ней остались тумбочки и табуретка - такие дряхлые и разваливающиеся, что Вергеры даже и не подумали забирать что-то из барахла. Он также нашел котельную, совсем небольшую, вроде растопной печки откуда-нибудь из деревни, с двумя конфорками и жестяным зевом под уголь. Ее труба уходила куда-то в стену, затвор свисал наискось на одной петле, а чугунный совок для угля и вовсе валялся в пыльном углу рядом с холщовым мешком - только черные крошки остались. Он скинул рюкзак на кухонную тумбу. 

\- Отлично, вот бы еще топливо теперь найти. 

В комнате было три двери. Через одну он пришел, другая оказалась заперта, и совсем рядом, через косяк с предыдущей, была третья, она поддалась. Отлично, каморка для инструментов. Среди мотыг, вил, жестяных ведер и грязных склянок Уилл нашел еще один мешок, забитый под завязку.

\- Бинго.

Он положил фонарь на стол, чтобы свет рассеивался в сторону каморки, и ему не грозило получить вилами по голове, и схватился за края мешка - а в нем было килограммов тридцать, не меньше. Раздалось вежливое покашливание.

Думая, что его поймал сторож или увязался кто-то из любопытных соседей, он обернулся и с удивлением никого не обнаружил. Все та же пустая кухня размером с его крохотную спальню, куда он еле затолкал вчера кровать и шкаф с одеждой. С переездами большим количеством вещей не разживешься, так что, слава богу, ему вполне хватило мебели, которую они с отцом нашли в самом доме. 

Посветив фонариком по всем углам, выглянув из кухни и снова вернувшись, Уилл растерянно вернулся к котлу. Он подумал, что, может, в верхнее, смотровое окно заглянул какой-то незнакомец, но то было забито досками наглухо. 

\- Здесь кто-нибудь есть? - в конце концов спросил Уилл, озираясь. Фонарик высветил лишь стены и слой грязи на столе, куда он кинул рюкзак. 

\- Добрый вечер. - Голос был мужской, хорошо поставленный, без единого акцента, как голос учителя или радиоведущего. И доносился он из абсолютного “ничего”. 

\- Д-д… добрый, - послушно повторил Уилл, думая, что глаза его подводят. - А вы где?

\- Здесь, - неопределенно ответил голос.

\- Здесь - это где? Я вас не вижу.

\- Очевидно так. 

Уилл беззвучно переспросил “очевидно?”. Если его уши его не обманывают, то незнакомец должен как минимум стоять прямо перед ним или в паре метров между тумбами недалеко от входа, но в комнате было пусто.

\- Не понимаю.

\- Боюсь, ваше “здесь” и мое “здесь” несколько отличаются.

Теперь голос звучал левее, возле рюкзака.

\- И каково же ваше “здесь”? - осторожно спросил Уилл, все еще настороженно приглядываясь к каждому углу. 

\- Таково, что вы не можете меня увидеть. 

\- Это розыгрыш? Чтобы напугать? Если да, то натертый фосфором скелет и то был бы интереснее.

\- Если бы я имел намерение вас напугать, я бы как минимум продемонстрировал вам это, молодой человек.

Уилла предупредил легкий шорох за спиной, когда внезапно мешок с углем лихо проехал мимо прямо к котлу и раскрылся по шву сам собой. Следом взлетел совок из угла и вонзился в кусковой уголь, как меч в камень из мифа про Короля Артура. Уилл проверил кладовку, нет ли каких-то рельс на полу или невидимой лески на черенке лопатки. Ничего. Это какая-то магия? 

\- Простите эту грубую демонстрацию, но мне показалось, что не стоит терять время, пытаясь убедить вас, что я вас не дурачу и уж тем более не занимаюсь мистификациями. 

Незнакомец звучал несколько обиженно, будто сама мысль об этом оскорбляла его достоинство, однако у Уилла всегда были проблемы с людьми. Обида, гнев и разочарование - стандартный набор эмоций, которые к нему испытывали. 

\- Вы привидение?

\- Имеете в виду сущность, которой приписывают ночные блуждания в простыне, бренчание цепями и немузыкальные стоны? 

\- Возможно, - ответил Уилл, на самом деле думая о любой невидимой чертовщине в заброшенном замке, которая могла двигать предметы силой воли. 

\- В таком случае, нет, я не привидение. 

Голос так уверенно произнес последние слова, что Уилл мог бы подумать, что из них двоих он сошел с ума и говорит с психиатром, будучи уже связанный в дурке.

\- Неупокоенный дух?

Раздался тяжелый вздох.

\- Как бы мне ни нравился наш небольшой разговор, предлагаю не тратить в гаданиях оставшийся вечер. Я обратился к вам не затем, чтобы отвлечь от того, зачем вы сюда пришли. Уверяю, вы не первый, кого отсылают в замок, чтобы что-нибудь украсть или набраться впечатлений. Иногда упорность учеников местной школы приводит меня в легкое замешательство. И все же, никто их них не выбирал данную комнату для своего времяпрепровождения и уж тем более не решался топить старинный и потенциально опасный агрегат.

\- Вы про котел? 

\- Именно так.

\- Мы с отцом как-то прожили с похожим целую зиму.

\- В его корпусе есть небольшие трещины, и даже если вам удастся его затопить, то углекислый газ, который будет проникать в комнату, к утру вас убьет. 

А-а. Уилл задумчиво почесал затылок. Да, в таком случае идея действительно была не самая лучшая.

\- Э-эм… спасибо.

\- Всегда пожалуйста, - довольно отозвалось существо. - Полагаю, вы собрались здесь переночевать. Могу я предложить вам другую, более комфортабельную комнату?

\- Можете? - голос Уилла слегка сорвался, и он прокашлялся, пытаясь вернуть себе спокойствие. Он никогда не сталкивался со сверхъестественным, но ведь это не значило, что его не существует? Тем более, что невидимка звучал вполне миролюбиво. Пока. 

\- В спальне на втором этаже вам будет вполне удобно, уверяю. Миссис Вергер решила, что комната хранит слишком травмирующие воспоминания, поэтому та осталась без изменений. 

Будто приглашая за собой, мешок с углем выехал через дверь, притормозив в ожидании в дверном проеме. Уилл взял рюкзак и последовал за ним. Это была странная процессия. Мешок ехал плавными зигзагами, будто пританцовывая, а на лестнице, завернув открытый край, и вовсе подпрыгивал на каждую ступень, поднимая вокруг себя небольшой серо-черное облако пыли и мелкого крошева угля. Уилл ступал за ним на почтительном расстоянии, прикрывая нос и рот рукавом. 

\- А кто такая миссис Вергер? - пробубнил он, с любопытством оглядываясь, вдруг он пропустил какую-нибудь тень или движение воздуха. Все еще ничего.

\- Марго, одна из хозяек поместья, сейчас находится в счастливом браке и очень далеко, - с готовностью ответил голос, будто только и ожидая разрешения продолжить беседу.

\- Ясно. Простите, а как к вам обращаться? 

\- Фактически у подобных мне не бывает имен, ведь для имени нужно четкое понимание себя как уникальной личности. Вы же не называете метель за окном или каждую высокую волну во время прилива. Однако Мистер Вергер, отец Мейсона, назвал меня Ганнибал в честь одного из человеческих полководцев из Карфагена. Вы знакомы с изречениями Тита Лавия?

\- Кого?

\- “Никогда ещё душа одного и того же человека не была так равномерно приспособлена к обеим, столь разнородным обязанностям — повелеванию и повиновению”, - будто и не замечая Уилла, вещал голос. - Так он высказался о Ганнибале. Думаю, мистера Вергера забавляло, что могущество, коим я обладаю, могло быть использовано в других целях, а не только на службе его роду. 

\- Вы говорите “я”. Разве это не признак личности?

В наступившей тишине мешок пропрыгал до самого конца лестницы. 

\- Вы отчасти правы. Время, проведенное с людьми, и опыт общения с ними наделили меня некоторыми отличиями. 

\- Общение с людьми всех наделяет отличиями, это называется опыт. Он и формирует нас.

\- Интересная теория. А как обращаться к вам, молодой человек?

\- Уилл. 

\- Приятно познакомиться, Уилл.

\- Взаимно, Ганнибал.

Что-то щелкнуло неподалеку, и створки в правое крыло открылись, впуская сначала деловито скользнувший по полу мешок, а затем и Уилла. Он послушно следовал за своим провожатым по темным коридорам, освещая себе дорогу, пока они не остановились возле еще одной двери. Будто ухаживая за своим гостем, невидимка распахнул и ее.

\- Ого. 

Комната, в которую он попал, была обставлена старинной мебелью: огромная с пологом кровать, кушетка, обитая шелковой тканью, мягкий ковер, тяжелые шторы, свисающие по бокам окон. На улице наступил поздний вечер, и Уилл увидел лишь отражение собственного фонаря.

Ганнибал задернул шторы.

\- Соседи замка могут доставить много неудобств, если заметят огни в окнах. 

\- Спасибо, - услышав, как мешок сам насыпал угля в камин, Уилл осторожно заметил: - Знаете, у людей есть такая сказка про Красавицу и Чудовище. В ней девушка из деревни попадает в заколдованный замок, а вещи двигаются сами по себе. 

\- В этой параллели мне отводится роль Чудовища? - вежливо поинтересовался голос. 

\- Э-э, нет. Я скорее хотел спросить - этот замок тоже заколдован?

\- Боюсь разочаровать вас, Уилл. Замок Вергеров не более чем камни, дерево и тлен. 

\- И вы.

\- И я, тот, кого призвали хранить это место, пока в нем есть хоть один человек.

\- Не похоже, что тут кто-нибудь живет, - Уилл скинул рюкзак и фонарик на застеленную постель.

Огонь в камине зажегся сам собой и осветил комнату приятным золотистым цветом. Повеяло теплом, и Уилл подошел поближе, грея руки о горячий воздух.

\- Склонен с вами согласиться. Могу я вам предложить напитки или горячее?

\- В… в смысле еду?

\- На это потребуется некоторое время, однако местные погреба все еще в отличном состоянии.

\- Спасибо, я со своим, - он махнул рукой в сторону рюкзака. - Ганнибал? Вы ведь так и не ответили, кто вы.

\- Потому что я не могу ответить. Человечество оперирует ярлыками и понятиями, однако даже между собой вы никак не договоритесь, что эти понятия конкретно обозначают. Понятие “семьи”, например. Марго считала, что это слово включает в себя любовь, уважение, понимание и обязательно детей, играющих во дворе, в то время как ее брат, Мейсон, понимал под этим совершенно другие слова. 

\- Какие? - Уилл знал, что ответ ему не понравится, и все равно спросил.

\- Власть, деньги и кровь.

\- Этот Мейсон давал вам какие-нибудь поручения? 

\- Вы задаете очень много вопросов, Уилл, - голос Ганнибала звучал насмешливо. 

\- Это запрещено?

\- Прямых запретов на меня не накладывали, однако мне кажется, что наша беседа проходит немного односторонне. Если согласитесь отвечать на мои вопросы, я с удовольствием отвечу на ваши, - предложил тот.

Их соглашение не казалось опасным, потому Уилл кивнул, на всякий случай уточнив:

\- Звучит справедливо. А ценой не будет служить моя душа?

\- Боюсь, вам придется уточнить, что вы имеете в виду под своей душой и какую именно ценность она может для меня представлять.

Уилл пожал плечами.

\- Ну например, мой отец верит в Бога и говорит, что если я буду думать о ком-то плохо или о том, чтобы причинить кому-то вред, моя бессмертная душа будет под угрозой. Ну а если я совершу плохой поступок, так и вовсе буду гореть в аду. 

\- Как я уже говорил о человеческих понятиях, определение “плохой поступок” имеет слишком широкую коннотацию, - только и произнес Ганнибал, замолчав на некоторое время. 

Уилл вернулся к кровати и, усевшись на пыльном покрывале прямо в кроссовках, достал из рюкзака бутерброд и термос. 

\- Поверите ли вы мне на слово, Уилл, что я не заинтересован в вашей душе никоим образом? Я не могу привести доказательства, потому что хоть и знаком с теорией создания мира одним могущественным существом, лично его не встречал ни в вашем мире, ни в своем.

\- Да никто его не встречал, в том-то и дело, - хмыкнул Уилл, откусывая бутерброд с тунцом. - Так что вы хотели спросить?

\- Почему вы сегодня здесь?

На этот вопрос у Уилла не было однозначного ответа. “Потому что я дурак и поддался на провокацию”. “Потому что это лучше, чем находить в рюкзаке скорлупу и яичные ошметки или быть избитым на заднем дворе школы”. Он выбрал самый нейтральный.

\- Потому что хочу остаться. 

Ганнибал терпеливо ждал, пока он продолжит.

\- Мы с отцом часто переезжаем, мне редко удается с кем-то… ну… подружиться по-настоящему. Кажется, здесь, в Балтиморе, не так уж плохо, и не хочу все похерить… э-э, испортить. В общем, мне удалось найти общий язык с кое-кем моего возраста, да и ребята в школе не такие придурки, как могло показаться. Мне всего лишь нужно продержаться здесь ночь, чтобы они не считали меня лохо… эм, в смысле трусом, а этого вполне достаточно, чтобы пережить год. 

\- А что будет через год?

\- Мне стукнет пятнадцать, и по местным законам буду распоряжаться своей жизнью сам. 

\- Я слышу сомнение. Вы не уверены в успехе собственного предприятия? 

\- Не уверен, что до этого папе в голову не придет очередная блажь и он не увезет нас куда-нибудь на Аляску. Вот это ваще жесть будет, - он налил из термоса горячий чай и утерся рукавом.

\- Понимаю. Расстояние для людей представляется тяжким испытанием. 

\- Точняк, - Уилл подмахнул ему крышкой от термоса, как бывало делал его отец, только бутылкой пива. - Так что насчет вашей службы Вергерам? Обстряпывали за них черные делишки?

\- Черные делишки? - переспросил Ганнибал.

\- Убийства, кражи, поджоги? Я много слышал об этом Мейсоне, такой человек наверняка воспользовался бы вашей силой во зло. 

\- Я не совсем понимаю полярность человеческой морали, где происходящее оценивается либо в плюс, либо в минус, так что мне трудно сказать. Если вы имели в виду, давал ли мой хозяин поручения, которые приносили другим страдания? Безусловно.

Ганнибал ответил так просто, будто это было самой очевидной вещью на свете. Уилл вспомнил, что не дожевал бутерброд, тяжело сглотнул и осторожно уточнил:

\- Ходили слухи, что он воровал детей.

\- В том числе. 

\- Но зачем они ему?

\- Вы должны понимать, Уилл. Я обладаю некоторой силой, но она подчиняется довольно строгим правилам. Если мой хозяин желает чего-то, оно где-то пропадает. Баланс должен соблюдаться всегда.

\- Так зачем ему дети?

\- Они послужили неудачным попыткам Мейсона дать Марго идеальное дитя, которое она так хотела. В его понимании “идеальное”.

\- Может, я чего-то не понимаю, но почему она сама не родила?

\- Марго не представляла себя в постели с мужчиной. Однако, когда она выразила готовность пойти на эту жертву, чтобы родить наследника, Мейсон испугался, что лишится своего могущества. Мной может управлять лишь старший в роду из каждого поколения, и ребенок был бы старшим в своем, потому Мейсон приказал мне избавить сестру от репродуктивных органов.

Уилл окончательно потерял аппетит. Он отложил бутерброд и закрыл крышкой термос, бессмысленно рассматривая всполохи огня в камине. 

\- Вы сделали это?

\- Разумеется. 

\- Господи, - Уилл прикрыл рот рукой. - Прям с кишками вынули?!

\- У вас богатая фантазия, - с улыбкой в голосе заметил Ганнибал. - У меня нет пристрастия к физической расправе, однако я соврал бы, если сказал бы, что никогда не прибегал к подобным радикальным мерам. 

\- Например? 

\- Два года назад на пиру в честь Рождества мистер Корделл, местный повар, вел себя весьма раздражающе даже по моим скромным ожиданиям, и Мейсон ненароком использовал выражение “да заставьте его хоть кто-нибудь замолчать”. Воспользовавшись удобным случаем, я вырвал его язык прямо на глазах у гостей. 

\- Иу, - скривился Уилл, радуясь, что убрал еду подальше. - Праздник был испорчен?

\- Напротив, все были в восторге, а Мейсон сказал, что повару язык - только лишний перевод мяса. Он заставил Корделла сварить его с луком и шампанским и подать к столу. 

\- Богатый психопат. Мда, не хотел бы я оказаться на такой пирушке. 

\- Даже если бы вам выпала сия участь, я бы настоятельно рекомендовал отклонить приглашение. Обычно я стараюсь обходить прямое вмешательство, так что для мисс Вергер я подстроил автомобильную аварию. Марго провела месяц в реабилитационном центре, откуда вскоре ее забрали и вернули домой. 

\- Бьюсь об заклад, больше она не пылала к Мейсону сестринскими чувствами, - хмыкнул Уилл. Он бы точно придушил такого братца.

\- Она попыталась его убить, если это то, что вы хотите узнать. Я ей помешал, - спокойно произнес Ганнибал. - Теперь скажите, Уилл, кроме того, что вы хотите остаться в Балтиморе, кем вы хотите стать? Многие молодые люди в вашем возрасте уже определились с будущей профессией.

\- Ну... Наверное, полицейским.

\- О, - кажется ему удалось удивить своего невидимого собеседника. - У вас есть какая-то веская причина для подобного выбора?

\- Не нравится, когда люди пользуются своим положением, чтобы унижать других.

\- Говорите из собственного опыта?

\- А из чьего мне еще говорить? Я же не невидимый, всемогущий дух, живущий в замке, а обычный человек со среднестатистической жизнью.

\- Тот, кто страдал от несправедливости, хочет защитить невинных. Хм, понимаю. Как тот, кто всю жизнь провел в оковах, радуется, когда другие обретают свободу. 

Уиллу показалось, что последнее Ганнибал говорил о себе.

\- Скажите, Уилл, раз уж мы затронули тот факт, что вы человек. Почему остальные вас отвергают? 

\- Они не понимают меня, а непонимание часто порождает страх и агрессию, - Уилл невесело ухмыльнулся, сложив руки на коленях. - Да что далеко ходить? Будь вы… ну… более материальным, что ли, я бы не смог смотреть вам в глаза. Считывал бы ваши эмоции по позе, микровыражениях, когда вы врете, а когда говорите правду. Поверьте на слово, люди не любят быть открытой книгой. Тем более, когда я учусь, меня сложно отвлечь, я почти ни на что не реагирую. Я не люблю, когда меня касаются посторонние, я очень чувствителен к текстурам тканей, я могу… - Он устало потер глаза и тяжело выдохнул, собираясь со словами. - Я выгляжу нормально, но что-то в моем мозгу работает не так, и я ненарочно могу сделать очень больно. 

\- Я не заметил с вами никаких проблем, вы кажитесь умным и развитым юношей.

\- Слышать это от существа, которое понятие не имеет о чем говорит, не слишком утешает, - съязвил Уилл, защищаясь.

\- Вы часто делали кому-то больно, Уилл? - вместо того, чтобы разозлиться, мягче спросил Ганнибал.

\- Легче перечислить моменты, когда не делал. И самое поганое, что моим близким достается больше всего. 

Он замолчал, а Ганнибал больше ничего не спрашивал. Совок подкинул порцию угля в огонь, и пламя на секунду вырвалось и лизнуло край решетки, пытаясь выбраться навстречу воздуху. Уилл вынул сверток спального мешка и, расправив его по кровати, улегся удобнее. Голову он пристроил прямо на рюкзак, а руки сложил на груди, прислушиваясь к размеренному щелканью из камина. 

Уилл рассматривал темноту, скрывающуюся за пологом кровати, и представлял, каково это жить в таком большом замке. Каково это, когда у тебя все есть, даже личный слуга, который выполнит любое твое желание, даже самое страшное. Как долго такой дух будет покорно служить ему? 

\- Ганнибал, вы здесь?

\- Да, Уилл, - тихий голос раздался где-то у огня, задумчивый и отстраненный.

\- Я тут подумал… это же вы убили Мейсона? Чтобы Марго могла сбежать.

Прошло несколько минут, и он уже думал, что Ганнибал ушел, оставив его одного, когда тот произнес:

\- Вы полагаете, что я руководствовался жалостью, и ошибаетесь, Уилл. Мораль существует только в вашем обществе, но никак не в том месте, где обитают подобные мне. Доброта, зависть, душевная боль нам чужды. И все же я действительно изменился за годы служения. Марго Вергер всю жизнь провела в этих стенах. Я наблюдал, как она росла, как стала подростком, как выросла в красивую женщину. Исполнение ее желаний и потребностей, забота о ее благополучии было одной из моих обязанностей долгое время. У меня не было выбора - лишать ее способности дать жизнь или нет. Мейсон все равно нашел бы способ, я был лишь инструментом, безусловно самым удобным. Я сделал это и не жалел ни секунды. 

\- Я ждал, что ее мучения подойдут к концу, но у Мейсона были другие планы. Он нанял для нее доктора Блум, чтобы помочь ей восстановиться и восполнить тот ущерб, что он нанес своим решением. Они с доктором хорошо поладили: катались на лошадях по парку и вели долгие беседы, которые я слушал с удовольствием. Доктор Блум удивительная женщина, очень начитанная, и, когда нас, наконец, познакомили, я с большим наслаждением проводил время в их компании. 

\- Ну хоть и на ее улице наступил праздник.

\- Я бы не стал торопиться с выводами, Уилл. Да, Марго обрела спутницу жизни, однако Мейсон не ожидал такого поворота событий и решил, что пора вернуть сестру с неба на землю. Тогда появилась затея с детьми. Каждый украденный ребенок в свое время жил в этом самом крыле, и Марго каждый день слышала их голоса и наблюдала за их играми.

\- Это… довольно жестоко. Видеть детей и понимать, что своих она никогда не увидит, - вполголоса заметил Уилл. 

\- Мой хозяин как никто понимал в жестокости. Однажды он решил вознаградить ее за терпение. Можете представить, какой подарок приказал подготовить для нее Мейсон?

Заслушавшись его рассказом, Уилл смог только отрицательно покачать головой. 

\- Не все дети вели себя хорошо, как вы понимаете. Некоторые плакали, просились к родителям, доставляли неприятности. Их искали родители и местные жители. Таких детей Мейсон использовал для экспериментов практически сразу. 

\- Эксперименты какого рода?

\- С участием свиней, конечно же. Недаром же он носил фамилию Вергер. 

\- Он их скармливал? - в ужасе спросил Уилл, прикрыв рот рукой. Его воображение рисовало самые страшные картины. 

\- Нет, Уилл. Он их скрещивал. С моей помощью, ведь человечество пока не в силах создать подобный гибрид. Возможно в будущем, когда генетические исследования продвинутся дальше, кто знает? 

\- Где был подарок?

\- В этой самой комнате, на этой кровати.

Уилл замер, стараясь не дышать, готовясь к худшему. Он представил, как Марго входит вечером, это должен быть вечер, горит камин, полог кровати закрыт. Что же там ее ждет?

\- Мейсон подарил ей двухлетнего мальчика с головой свиньи. Голова тяжелее человеческой, человеческие кости и мышцы не рассчитаны на такой вес, и он не мог встать или сесть, только если свесив голову на плечо или будучи в твердом ошейнике. Он не говорил, зато отлично визжал.

\- Боже, Ганнибал…

\- Да, Уилл? - спокойно спросило существо, приблизившись к кровати. 

\- Вы сотворили ужасные вещи.

\- И все еще слишком широкое понятие для осуждения, Уилл. Но пока оставим моральную часть, вы хотели знать, как умер Мейсон, не так ли? Мы почти приблизились к концу истории. Доктору Блум не удавалось успокоить Марго, та была твердо настроена пойти к Мейсону сейчас же и задушить его собственными руками. Попытайся она, и, к сожалению, мне пришлось бы ее убить. Однако доктор Блум придумала, как обойти волю Мейсона, и заключила со мной сделку. Дитя для них в обмен на жизнь. Жизнь этого ребенка на жизнь их будущего.

\- И вы согласились?

\- Мне показалось это честным договором, баланс был учтен. Возможно, мой способ передать им желаемое был не самый привычный, однако они согласились. 

Уилл заподозрил новые извращения со свиньями, как Ганнибал вдруг тепло рассмеялся. 

\- Ваше лицо передает так много эмоций. Не представляйте лишнего, мой дорогой Уильям. Я всего лишь вошел в тело Мейсона, пока он спал, и позволил Алане совокупиться с ним, гарантировав зачатие с первого раза. Довольно интересные ощущения, должен отметить.

Взволнованный, Уилл сел на кровати.

\- А дальше?

\- Зная, что стоит Мейсону проснуться, как он тут же пошлет меня мстить, я сковал каждый его орган параличом. Врачи нашли его бездыханным и увезли в больницу, а затем и в фамильный склеп, где он умер, похороненный заживо, через одиннадцать дней. 

\- Призван хранить дом и подчиняться старшему в роду, но если старший не может открыть рот, чтобы приказать, значит, и подчиняться некому, - Уилл злорадно ухмыльнулся, он обожал, когда злодеи умирали в страшных мучениях. Это была всегда его любимая часть в сказках. - Это вы зашибись придумали. Но почему вы тогда еще здесь? Из-за меня? Как только кто-нибудь приходит в дом, вы обязаны вернуться?

\- Все немного не так, Уилл, но я действительно связан с этим местом. Возможно еще надолго. 

\- И нет способа вас освободить?

\- Разумеется, есть.

Разумеется. Хм. Нервничая, Уилл постукивал пальцами по колену, не в силах удержать взгляд на чем-то конкретном. Мысль скакала от одного к другому, пока он прикидывал варианты.

\- Он сложный? Потребуется кровь девственницы или пойти куда-нибудь на холм в полнолуние? 

\- Вы хотите меня освободить? - удивился Ганнибал. - После того, что я рассказал вам?

\- Ну, если от меня не потребуется ничего запредельного, то почему нет? Или вы против?

\- Я не отвергаю вашей помощи, однако позвольте уточнить, какими причинами вы руководствуетесь? Вы считаете меня жертвой обстоятельств?

\- Ганнибал, я прекрасно понимаю, что вы, как это говорится, сущность иного порядка и все такое. Дух или демон, черт вас разберет. Просто, как я понял, у вас никогда не было возможности решать за себя. 

\- Вы проявляете ко мне сочувствие? - удивился Ганнибал.

Уилл тяжело вздохнул и, встав с кровати, отряхнул джинсы.

\- Мы называем это эмпатией. При прочих условиях я скорее всего поступил бы точно также. Ну так что, по рукам?

\- Какова цена вашей помощи?

\- Мы заключим сделку, как вы с доктором Блум. Только меня смущает одна вещь. Я смотрел фильмы про джиннов, и там вполне конкретно говорится, что исполнение желаний всякими духами заканчиваются плачевно. Ну, вроде как, или кто-то умрет из близких, или меня найдут по кускам где-нибудь в подвале банка. 

\- Вам не из-за чего волноваться, Уилл. Баланс будет учтен - вы освободите меня от оков этой земли, а я вас - от переменчивого настроения вашего отца. 

\- Я не хочу, чтобы он умер, - быстро вставил он, подняв руки.

\- Кто сказал про смерть? Разве без официального опекуна вы не попадете в приют? Я сомневаюсь, что данное место каким-либо образом соответствует вашим понятии о свободе. 

\- И я не хочу подвоха. В смысле, чтобы он заболел, мучился, вдруг поехал крышей и так далее. 

\- Понимаю. Вы опасаетесь, что я могу поступить низко и воспользоваться вашей неосведомленностью, - заключил Ганнибал. - Однако я не поступил так с Марго, и обещаю, что не поступлю так с вами. Никто из вашей семьи и близких не пострадает. 

\- Никто не знает, где сейчас Марго, так что давайте уберем этот довод из уравнения, ладно? И не трогайте моих одноклассников, я сам с ними разберусь.

\- Не сомневался ни секунды. Все, чем я ограничусь, так это тем, что в ближайшем будущем у вашего отца появится довольно банальная и веская причина остаться в Балтиморе. Это все?

\- Ну вроде, - пожал плечами Уилл.

\- Если все еще желаете меня освободить, то нам придется вернуться на кухню. 

Уилл был только рад пройтись. Уже зная историю дома, он с большим интересом приглядывался к восточному крылу, кое-где замечая забытые детские игрушки. В одной из комнат он мельком увидел кровати, выставленные в ряд. На некоторых окнах остались маленькие отпечатки. В этот раз они довольно быстро добрались до кухни, ведь Уиллу не приходилось судорожно оглядываться и прислушиваться к каждому шороху. 

\- Возьмите, пожалуйста, с левой тумбы ключ. 

Уилл посветил фонариком на тумбу, он мог поклясться, что когда он был здесь в прошлый раз, никакого ключа там и в помине не было. Тот был тяжелым с множеством зубьев.

\- Теперь что?

\- Теперь откройте дверь. 

Уилл сделал, как ему было велено, открыв проход, ведущий куда-то в подвал. Он отложил ключ и вытер вспотевшие ладони о джинсы.

\- И все?

\- И все. 

\- Теперь вы свободны?

\- Потребуется чуть больше времени.

Уилл заподозрил, что существо от него что-то скрывает, но не понимал, где подвох. 

\- Что там внизу, Ганнибал?

\- Если я не отвечу, вы намереваетесь отозвать обратно свою помощь?

Ему не хотелось угрожать, ведь он сам предложил эту затею. Было глупо идти на попятный, когда уже все сделано, но ему также не хотелось оказаться вовлеченным в какую-либо историю, наподобие тех, что рассказывал Ганнибал.

\- Здесь кто-то живет, не так ли? Поэтому вы не можете уйти? 

Тяжелый вздох послужил ему ответом.

\- Я начинаю понимать, что вы имели в виду, говоря “людям не нравится быть открытой книгой”. Существо, живущее здесь, не больше человек, чем я сам. Увы, условия достаточно, чтобы удерживать меня на земле Вергеров. Я не могу его убить, как и не могу позволить вам сделать этого. Оно крайне агрессивно, может напасть, и защитить я вас не смогу. 

Будто в подтверждение его слов откуда-то снизу, прямо из-под полов, донесся жуткий, пробирающий до костей стон. Хорошо, что он не остался на кухне на ночь, так и поседеть можно.

\- Поверьте, Уилл, его жизнь здесь тоже не самая счастливая. 

\- Почему вы его не выпустите?

\- Дверь может открыть только человек. Такова была воля Мейсона, когда он еще был жив. Ему нравилось спускаться в подвал, чтобы развлечься, и он не хотел лишиться своей игрушки по неосмотрительности. 

\- Странные у него были понятия о веселье. Куда оно пойдет?

\- Когда проснется? Увидим. Полагаю, для начала в лес, а затем попадет к людям, где о нем позаботятся куда лучше, чем смог я. Желаете вернуться в спальню?

Уилл предположил, что это один из похищенных детей, которого оставили здесь умирать. Или несчастный, которого Мейсон решил наказать. Он кивнул, не в силах оторвать взгляда от темной лестницы, ведущей вниз. На самом деле ему было любопытно взглянуть, но не настолько, чтобы рискнуть жизнью.

\- Еще полночи впереди, надеюсь, мне удастся поспать. 

\- Ваш сон будет мягок и нерушим, обещаю, - произнес Ганнибал, и в его голосе слышалась нескрываемая насмешка.

 

Утром выпал первый снег. Его разбудил будильник на наручных часах, камин погас, и Уилл, поеживаясь, собрал спальный мешок в рюкзак и направился вниз. Он несколько раз звал Ганнибала, но тщетно, никто не отзывался. Из-за пропажи невидимки или из-за дневного света комнаты казались еще более запущенными и пустыми, и Уилл почти бегом спустился по лестнице и вышел на улицу.

Всю траву кругом накрыло легкое, белое покрывало. К полудню снег растает, а пока Уилл шел быстрым шагом к кромке леса, громко скрипя подошвой кроссовок. Ребята задерживались, возле дыры в каменном заборе никого не было. Он постоял некоторое время, переминаясь с ноги на ногу и пытаясь согреться, а затем двинулся к шоссе. Уже пройдя минут пятнадцать, он увидел, как ему навстречу кто-то идет. В куртке и вязаном теплом шарфе шла Эбигейл, а рядом с ней какой-то мужчина лет сорока в дутом пуховике и штанах цвета хаки. 

\- Привет, - бодро поздоровался тот, стоило им приблизиться. - Все в порядке?

\- Да, спасибо. - Уилл непонимающе перевел взгляд на Эбигейл, и та закатила глаза. 

\- Это мой папа.

\- Зови меня просто Гарри, - они пожали друг другу руки.

\- Он вчера пытал меня весь вечер.

\- Интересовался твоей жизнью, - поправил ее Гарри. 

\- Мучил, - Эбигелейл состроила страдальческую гримасу. - Часами. Ты не представляешь, на что он способен, когда думает, что я что-то скрываю. Сказал маме, что я беременна.

\- Ты оставила меня гадать.

\- Короче, - одернула она его взглядом, - Марти и Тони сдрейфили, как только увидели наш пикап, и сиганули обратно в город. Они знают, что ты всю ночь не приходил домой, так что все на мази.

\- А мой велик?

\- Они кинули его на дороге, мы положили его в багажник. 

Уилл с облегчением выдохнул.

\- Здорово, спасибо. 

Внезапно ему на плечо опустилась рука Гарри. 

\- Так, завязываем. Ты же еще хочешь иметь детей, парень? Хватит застужать бубенцы, пойдемте к машине, там наболтаетесь. 

\- Папа! - возмущенно зашипела Эбигейл, слегка краснея. 

Они направились к машине. Уилл хотел последний раз оглянуться на замок, но за разговором забылся и вспомнил, только попав к Эби домой, когда пришла пора рассказывать о том, как все прошло. Естественно, Уилл не стал говорить о Ганнибале, оставив версию, что проспал всю ночь. 

Отец Эби оказался, как говорят,“что надо”: сам предложил Уиллу алиби, что тот ночевал у них, накормил завтраком и даже закинул его до их хижины. Папа был дома, и как-то само собой вышло, что Гарри остался у них выпить чаю и поболтать. Уилл занимался стиркой, когда услышал краем уха, что эти двое за те двадцать минут, что он принимал душ и переодевался, успели подружиться, и Гарри позвал его отца к себе работать. 

Уилл стоял с кучей грязного белья в руках и не понимал, приснилось ли ему, что он говорил с невидимым духом, или нет. Вдали от заброшенного замка все казалось таким нереальным. Он хмыкнул, закинул белье и выкинул мысль из головы. 

 

Месяц спустя.

Уилл сидел на математике, когда в кабинет зашли мужчины в форме констеблей - в бежевой зимней форме, в забавных ковбойских шляпах и со значками на груди. В городе было объявлено экстренное положение, и эти же офицеры дождались, когда закончатся уроки, и проследили, чтобы все ученики, кого не забирали родители, без исключения расселись по школьным автобусам. Каждого из них довезли до дома. 

Уилл вышел вместе с Эбигейл. Отец вернется с работы еще не скоро, еды в холодильнике нет, а они и так собирались готовиться к контрольным. Дома их ждала перепуганная Луиза. 

\- Господи, я от нервов места себе не нахожу, - она обняла Эбигейл и поцеловала в лоб, скорее для собственного успокоения, чем в приступе нежности.

\- Ма-ам, да все нормально. Что произошло-то? 

Уилл первым увидел экран телевизора за спиной Луизы и, как был, в куртке, прошел в гостиную. Показывали поместье Вергеров.

\- … найдены тела семнадцати детей самых разных возрастов, но по предварительной оценке преимущественно до пяти лет. Личности жертв сейчас выясняются. В жестоких убийствах подозревается Алан Кордвелл, чьи отпечатки были найдены в подвале и на кухне первого этажа. 

Мы так и не смогли связаться с Марго Вергер, единственной наследницей состояния и фермы Мускрат. Пока ведется расследование, полиция просит быть настороже и по возможности не выходить на улицу после захода солнца и тем более отложить походы на рыбалку или охоту. Преступник может скрываться в лесу, скорее всего вооружен и очень опасен. Напоминаем, что только за утро произошло два нападе...

Луиза выключила телевизор и испуганно на них оглянулась.

\- Мам, на дворе двадцать первый век, у меня есть интернет вообще-то, - покачала головой Эбигейл и, скинув куртку на кресло, утащила Уилла за собой. 

Поднявшись, она тут же включила компьютер, а Уилл упал на кровать, ожидая, пока все загрузится. 

\- Тоже мне, телек она выключила. Херею просто. 

\- Она пытается защитить тебя.

\- Себя она пытается защитить, чтобы не разбираться потом с моей истерикой. Как будто я крови и трупов не видала, честное слово.

\- Вне охоты.

\- Ой, а ты много видел, - Эби защелкала клавиатурой, как заправский хакер. - Что тут у нас? Ага. Скандальное кладбище тел в поместье Вергер было найдено две недели назад агентом по недвижимости Саймоном Тили, и информация по данному делу долгое время была строго засекречена. Делом занялись ФБР, однако так и не вышли на подозреваемого, Алана Кордвелла, так как он пропал до сегодняшнего дня. Сегодня утром обнаружено тело со съеденным лицом на конюшне возле детского парка. По опознанию, оно принадлежит Марте Нортен, сотруднице парка, на теле обнаружены его слюна и отпечатки пальцев. Последний раз Кордвелла видели в лесополосе Ирвинг Парка, который сейчас оцепили и прочесывают объединенными силами федерального и местного округов. 

\- По предположению, Кордвелл долгое время прятался в поместье Вергеров, удерживая оставшихся в живых детей и питаясь ими же. После смерти последнего, он решил расширить свои угодья и направился в город… Уилл, - потрясенно замолчала она.

\- М? - задумчиво произнес он, не открывая глаз и надеясь, что он не слышал то, что услышал. 

\- Ты же был в доме всю ночь, когда еще Кордвелл был там.

\- Походу.

\- Походу? - она тяжело рухнула рядом на кровать и толкнула его в плечо. - Он же мог тебя убить!

\- Не убил же.

\- Ну ты вообще больной, - она легла рядом, толкнув его локтем. - И ты ничего не слышал, пока там был?

\- Неа, - соврал Уилл. - Ни черта.

\- Вот везет же как утопленнику. 

Уилл не ответил, продолжая пялиться в потолок. Он провел много часов, задавая себе один и тот же вопрос - было ли это на самом деле? Не спятил ли он? Может, стоило обратиться к врачу или рассказать кому-нибудь? Но он молчал, и ложь наросла таким комом, что он уже не мог идти на попятный. Куда бы он пошел? К экстрасенсам и медиумам? Потому что полиция явно отправила бы его домой, приняв его показания за попытку выделиться. 

Неблагополучный подросток. Отец одиночка. Множество переездов и бурная фантазия. Рациональный мир. Теперь Уилл точно знал, что ему не привиделось. Ганнибал был там и дал ему ключ, чтобы выпустить каннибала-повара из подземелий. И сны, которые его преследовали с той ночи, обрели смысл: Уилл видел себя в темноте, согнутым в три погибели, он помешивал палкой какую-то коричневую гадость в кастрюле на огне в камине и думал: “Пло-ошка. Вкусно. Есть.” Думать было тяжело, будто что-то давило на виски, а вместо слов вырывались слюни и высокие вскрики.

Уилл закрыл глаза рукой. Фильмы про джиннов были правы, никакое желание не исполнялось просто так. Где теперь Ганнибал? Вернулся к своим или странствует по всему миру? Знают ли ФБР о существовании подобных ему, и сколько еще сверхъестественных тварей в мире? 

Уилл не знал ответы на эти вопросы, но знал одно. Если Ганнибал захочет с ним увидеться еще раз, то знал, где его найти.

  



End file.
